Every Growlithe has its Day
by JamesLuver
Summary: Misty thinks back on the passing fancies she's had in her short life and despairs over her current affection for someone she isn't supposed to like.


**A/N:** iwrotesomethingmistyxjames. WTF.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Kapeesh.

* * *

_Every Growlithe has its Day_

Love. It's a strange concept, isn't it? I mean, there are so many different types of it: there's unrequited love; there's the evil kind of love, where people get used and abused; then there's the beautiful, unconditional love…**  
**

What's so special about it, anyway? Poets preach about it in lonely, heartfelt ways; singers sing about it in chronic and off the mark versions of it and writers write about it in epic novels of passion, love and deceit. But what is its true form?**  
**

_Love_.

One: A very strong feeling of affection. Two: A strong feeling of affection linked with sexual attraction. They are only a mere two of the definitions of the word _love_ in the dictionary. Not that I _read_ the dictionary or anything, 'cause that would be lamer than Brock wearing that hideous pink, frilly apron he possesses.**  
**

Now, I suppose you're wondering why the hell I'm discussing love with you. Yes? I thought you might be.**  
**

I guess I'd better start at the beginning, right? Well, currently, I'm suffering from a case of the unrequited love.**  
**

It's the third bloody case in two years.**  
**

First, (and definitely the worst) was Ash Ketchum, biggest Pokémaniac around. _I_ don't even know why I fell for him. For that dumb pose he always strikes? Oh puh-leese, give me _some_ credit. I'm not _that_ bad. Maybe it was for his determination. I dunno. But we'll leave it at that. I mean, it isn't as though I'm _still_ in love with him. Hell, that would just be _desperate_. I only loved him for a year. And how can you still expect me to love someone who thinks Pokémon are more important than love? He's an idiot boy, no doubt about it.**  
**

Next, the ladies' man of the century (…or not…): Brock. I know. You don't need to say anything. What the hell was I thinking! Want my honest answer? I don't have a bloody clue. Sure, he's kind. He's gentle. I'm not gonna deny that of him. He takes good care of his Pokémon, not to mention us. But as soon as another woman comes along (pretty or not) then…BANG! He's a different guy altogether. One could call him perverted, what with some of the things he comes out with. And he's never given me a second glance. I'm just someone who lingers in the background. The outsider. The oddball.**  
**

And the most recent one? Sweet Mew, you're either gonna go into helpless romantic mode…or you're gonna puke your guts out. And before you ask…no it isn't Gary Oak. Sorry to disappoint you. It's…(I feel so stupid telling you this) James. Yes, James. What do you expect me to say? Fine! I love James from the Amazing Team Rocket! There, I said it. Happy now? Good. You'd better be.**  
**

So, what do I like about him? Well, let's think (I know this may be difficult for some of you poor souls): he's handsome (very); his hair is to die for (totally); he's got the most desirable body (naturally); his voice is so goddamned sexy (duh); his eyes are the warmest, gentlest thing I know of (obviously) and he's clever (well…kinda). Oh, and one more thing: I love his roses. But then again, who doesn't?**  
**

Have you ever thought of doing _that_ with him? What! Are you crazy! Do I _look_ like Brock to you? Wait, don't answer that question. And I won't answer yours. Guilty? As if! Why would I dream about…doing… _that_ with James? Because I said myself that he has the most desirable body? Fine. You got me there. Just don't tell anybody.**  
**So, that brings you up to date with my knights in shining armour. And now you're wondering why the hell I can't tell James I'm in love with him? That for all I know he could be in love with me, too? Ha. That notion is laughable. James, of the Amazing Team Rocket, love me? We're _enemies,_ for one thing. Plus, he's more likely to love Brock. And anyway, James is in love with Jessie. How do I know this? Mew, how many questions do you have? Guess I'll have to answer them though, since this _is_ you.**  
**I saw them. I saw them kissing under a tree the other day, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. It was no chicken peck, either. A definite tongue-down-throat type of kiss. I shudder to think what they did next.**  
**

But I _can_ feel a little happy, I suppose. I mean, he _did_ give me a rose the other day. At night, after the Ursaring incident. _And_ a kiss on the cheek. I'm one lucky girl for that. I feel compelled to add it was that day when I fell for him. When his warms hands slid around my waist…when we danced that mad victory dance…**  
**

But I'm going off track, aren't I? We were discussing the rose he gave me. So, yes. Every time Ash and Brock are engrossed with some kind of dull task, whether it's cooking or polishing Pokéballs, I'll take that out that rose. It's the most beautiful flower in existence. Not to mention romantic. I guess that's why I like it so much. Because it reminds me of him. He is not as bad as I used to think he was; in fact, he's quite the opposite. A façade hides his true personality from the rest of the world, and for that he is the most beautiful man that has ever been conceived; he has such a romantic personality. And he's so fragile…so easily shattered into tiny fragments…**  
**

Every time I see Jessie hit him, I see him break just a little more. But that's what his thorns are for. They give him a small ounce of endurance. So, every time Jessie hits him, he is able to get back up, shake it off and carry on.**  
**

And that's what love gives you the power to do.**  
**

Jessie is one lucky bitch.**  
**

It figures.**  
**

Why does it figure? Well, she's way prettier than me (according to Jessie, James _and_ Meowth, I'm just a scrawny twerp), she's got bigger _assets_ than me, I suppose she's got more brains than me, and she can get the guy she wants. Sometimes I hate being me.**  
**

But then again, they _do_ say every Growlithe has its day. And my flower, this rose, gives me hope for the future. Who knows? I may not get James, the man of my dreams, but there are always new possibilities.**  
**

Every Growlithe has its day…


End file.
